


One specific au that i myself will probably never write despite wanting too.

by Currentlyexisting



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby Azula (Avatar), Baby Zuko (Avatar), Based on that one thing Dante said about Zuko's fire bending getting stronger when drunk?, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Iroh is fire lord for less than a day, Iroh is still grieving for Lu ten and is mildly irresponsible because he's like, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Ursa's kinda dead in this one, Zuko without the scar, also, but - Freeform, but he's a kind boi with some anger management problem and probably to much of an outlet, fuck man i wanna see little kids being little kids again and let them have fun, get fucked ozai, he just doesn't give the vibe that he likes to be in absolute control?, he's a little traumatized sad and also a little shit, im having fun with tags can you tell?, not actual baby zuko which is sad, oh by baby zuko i mean 13 year old zuko, sorry - Freeform, this is kinda crack, unscarred zuko, we get baby zuko ad Azula recconecting, yeah - Freeform, yknow?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Currentlyexisting/pseuds/Currentlyexisting
Summary: Hey so i was talking to a friend about some stuff and this happened. so here we go Zuko is fire lord at thirteen. That's it. Based off that one tweet and tumblr response i think it is?
Relationships: Azula & Ozai (Avatar), Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Ozai & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 110





	One specific au that i myself will probably never write despite wanting too.

Zuko doesn't really know why that cup tasted weird, one of the palace staff just offered it to him. A small cup with clear liquid that looked a lot like water. It... did not - however - taste like water and his feet felt clumsier than before and he can't quite think straight. He stumbles into the arena and kneels, but the fluffy feeling in his head feels a lot more like some kind of dream than reality. He probably  _ is _ dreaming. He sways a little as he turns around, his body is burning hot today and he can't figure if it's because it's particularly warm out, or if it's more... internal. He doesn't quite have the mental capacity for it at the moment and only thinks a quick  _ “That looks like Father" _ before charging forward, if this is a dream, he's strong - right? He must be if the man whose beard looks <em>exactly like father's </em>goes down. Zuko immediately stops and pulls his hands into himself. The general (not his father for sure.) is clutching his side with a large hand and looking down at Zuko with what looks like scorn. And for the first time, Zuko notices that Uncle and Azula and so many other people are here. He wonders if they're silent and the dream is taunting him because he absolutely just committed treason.  _ Except, no he didn't this is a dream _ . A really realistic dream. But still he stops the fire that is clutched in his hand, burning a little bit gold in his dream. Instead he extends the hand that hadn't been on fire and reaches out for the man.

The man looks at him and spits, removes his hand from his side and raises it. It's on fire.

The crowd stands in a dizzying haze and starts shouting in dissonant voices. Some people yell about "weakness" and Zuko flinches. Some people yell about " cowardice" and Zuko flinches. Many more people yell about how "It's already done." And Zuko sways himself to a steady position, feet firm and stance strong. If the dream thinks he's weak, he'll show it he's strong. The phantasmal general with a golden flame for hair starts to walk forward. He walks at a snail-moth's pace and stares ahead with burning eyes. A pulsating wound, red and fresh is festering on his side

"That is enough!" A familiar (Uncle?) voice resounds and catches the hand raised above the phantom's head. Zuko looks towards the voice, it's an older man, for sure. But the brain is all too slow to make out anything but the strange blur of grey on his face. "You have already lost, and will accept it with the honor you claim your son does not have." Oh - this  _ is  _ treason. But his body cannot keep up with his slow mind that took this long to figure out he was committing treason. His body starts to fall slightly, slowness creeping through his body as his eyes start to close and shut. 

“Rest Zuko. A man needs his rest.” 

Zuko wakes with a strange weight on his head, and looking in the mirror across the room, it’s the golden flame his father used to wear. He doesn’t remember anything and his head hurts. Uncle has fallen asleep on a chair beside him. 

“Uncle?” He sits up in his much-larger-than-normal bed. “Uncle Iroh!” He pushes his uncle lightly. And he grunts lightly but doesn't wake. So Zuko sits in bed. Staring at his face with the large, golden fire in his hair. It’s no longer in the phoenix tail. Uncle snores lightly next to him. He remembers having something that someone claimed would calm his nerves, but he can’t remember anything afterwards. 

“Uncle!” He’s a little louder as he shoves a little harder. “Uncle wake up!” His uncle jolts awake and looks around, making an alamed, sputtering, sound. He smiles when his eyes settle on Zuko.

“Zuko!” 

“What happened Uncle? I don’t remember anything.” 

“You defeated your opponent in Agni Kai, and have been crowned Fire Lord.” He’s strangely calm mentioning the “Becoming Fire Lord” thing.

“But I’m thirteen! Aren’t you next in line?” It seems distant but he remembers a man looking like his father and clutching his stomach. “What happened to my Father?!” Is his Father hurt? _What will Father do? Can he rule the nation? How will the war efforts go?_

“Patience Prince Zuko. Ozai is unfit to rule, he is recovering from a burn and you are now Fire Lord.” 

“But won’t Father be Fire Lord again once his burn has healed?”

“It was My final order as Fire Lord to make you Fire Lord. Your word is law Zuko.”

“Your… final order?” Iroh's eyes crinkle in that jovial way they aways do when he has a good cup of tea. 

“My first was making Ozai do whatever Azula tells him.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there ya go. Dumb idea form me to think about and prolly never write more of but i kinda want to now. N E Wayyyy if anyone wants to run with this idea? be my guest. Hit me up if you wanna hear where i'd go with thisssssssss


End file.
